Supernatural Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nyotengu, Morrigan and Eliza go to a demon bar to hang out. Morrigan from Darkstalkers and Eliza from Tekken guest stars.


**Supernatural Love**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Morrigan x Eliza**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive, Darkstalkers, or Tekken or any of their characters.**

It's late at night. In the demon realm, supernatural beings of all shapes and sizes would want to spend the night to chill and hang out. Out of all of them, 3 female demons are walking towards a demon bar that all of them planned out together to hang out and enjoy. The one that decided was Morrigan Aensland. She wanted a drink or two and her two fellow demon ladies, Nyotengu and Eliza the vampire both agreed.

Both of them enter and they are greeted with a crowd of other supernatural beings and loud music playing. Neither of them minded as they just head towards the bar and ask the bartender for a drink. Of course the three of them have IDs as well.

Three of their drinks slide across the table and each take their cup and have a sip. Nyotengu turns her head to see some of the males playing pool and laughing just hysterically at each win or loss.

"Interested in pool?" Morrigan asks.

"Nah, I'm not into that kind of stuff," Nyotengu replies, waving her hand. She hears the boys screaming again at someone winning a match. "Plus, it's too loud."

"I hear ya," Eliza agrees.

"So... what do you wanna do? This night was your idea, after all." Morrigan asks Nyotengu with a chuckle.

"Hmmmmm..." Nyotengu puts a hand to her chin. "Well, we could check out some of the crazy characters in this place."

"Oh? You fancy someone~?" Eliza cooed.

"No! But there's nothing wrong with a little teasing. Let the boys know what they can't have~"

Nyotengu scopes the place out, checking out people of all colors and designs. The one fun thing about the demon bar is that there's always interesting folks hanging around.

"Hey! Look at those two guys!" Nyotengu pointed out. Over by the jukebox was a zombie with torn Union Jack pants, and a mop of crazy purple hair. He is scrolling through the selections, perhaps looking for British rock.

"Oh, I know that guy. He plays pretty well." Morrigan points out.

"Ooh, and that guy!"

Next to the zombie is a huge, blue monster with blonde hair. But the weirdest thing is a huge screw sticking out of his head.

"Oh yeah, I know him too. That's Victor. Hello! Paging Dr. Frankenstein!" Morrigan laughs.

"Oooh, look at that big green guy. He's ripped!" Nyotengu points out.

The green guy in question towers above everyone else, mainly thanks to the large golden hat on his head. He's not wearing much except an ancient looking loincloth, showing off his huge muscular physique.

"Oh that's Ogre, the Aztec God of Fighting." Eliza points out. "I hear he has green-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Nyotengu and Morrigan jump when Eliza suddenly falls over, headfirst against the bar.

"ELIZA!" they scream in unison. The two of them are worried sick... was her drink poisoned? Maybe a demon hunter shot her with a silver bullet? Was Bulleta sneaking around with a silenced pistol?!

...Suddenly, the vampire girl rises back as if nothing happened.

"...blood."

Nyotengu puts her hand to her chest. "Whew... don't scare us like that!"

Morrigan puts her hands on her hips. "Have you been drinking less blood lately? Maybe that's why you're dozing off."

"Is there anyone here you can suck blood off of?" Nyotengu asks.

"Not that I know of," ELiza replies. "Unless...I can suck one of your blood?"

"E-eh!?" Both Morrigan and Nyotengu exchange looks.

"Just a sip. Maybe it'll make me feel better."

Nyotengu reluctantly volunteers and tilts her head to the side. "Here. But make it quick."

Eliza nods and takes a bite, sucking a little amount of blood from the female tengu. She then pulls away and licks her lips.

"Mmmm~! Delicious!"

"Hopefully that would make you active for a while," Morrigan says.

The three female demons remain at the bar for a few more minutes. Morrigan takes another sip until the cup is empty and stretches her arms.

"Mmmmm...man, I am beat."

"You just drank," Nyotengu sweat drops.

"Are you feel a little wobbly?" Eliza asks.

"Maybe a little?" the greenette replies. "Hey look at you two. You're swaying. It's only just one cup."

"Actually two," Nyotengu says. "You just didn't see the second helping because you had your eyes on those guys over there."

"You girls wanna get out of here?" Nyotengu asks with a wink.

"Hmmmm... I dunno if I'm sober enough to fly." Morrigan chuckles. "Will you be my designated...flyer?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm pretty buzzed myself." Nyotengu replied, a hand on her temple. Since they're out of the question, they turn to the only other person.

"Uhhhh... Eliza...?"

But Eliza was already occupied.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. After I let her drink my blood."

"WAKE UP!"

"Ah!" Eliza squeals, jumping up. "S-sorry. Just a little snoozy."

"We're getting out of here. Cmon~" Nyotengu invites with an extension of her arm.

"Hmmmm... well... I guess you two are sexier than any guys in here. Fine, let's go~" Eliza replies with a wink.

The three of them pay for their drinks and exit the bar, opting to walk instead of use their ability of flight. It is a beautiful night after all, with stars as bright as open flame.

The three female supernatural beings step outside into the night, looking up at the stars. Nyotengu breathes the fresh air, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Morrigan steps beside her, linking arms with her as well as Eliza on the other side of the female tengu. With lyrical giggles, the three find a nearby bench for all of them to sit on. Together, they sit on it, looking up at the beautiful stars that twinkle in the night sky.

"Haaaaah, just look at this beautiful night sky," Nyotengu says. "Isn't it just...wonderful?"

Morrigan rests her head on the tengu's shoulder. "I couldn't agree more."

"Watching the stars like this," Eliza says. "While the three of us are together...is the most wonderful thing in the world."

Words cannot describe the scenery the three demons are seeing right now. The three may have entered a bar with a bunch of weirdos and tough supernatural beings, but when it comes to them being close together, just pure beauty is all that matters to them.

They pull away and gaze at each other for what it seems like minutes have gone by already. They cannot take their eyes off of their pure beauty on either of them. Heck, Nyotengu is eager for a kiss. Morrigan is the first to notice due to Nyotengu almost puckering her lips. The greenette cups both of her hands to her cheeks and leans in to kiss the tengu.

"Mmmph~" they moan in unison as their lips connect, and begin a graceful dance of tongue on the bench, under the starry night sky. Seconds pass by that their lips are lost in each other... until an annoyed voice interrupts them.

"HEY! What about me, huh? Maybe I want a k-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

The two break the kiss and turn, chuckling at the poor vampire who fell asleep before she could finish her sentence. After a few seconds, she suddenly wakes back up.

"Kiss!"

"Hee hee... well, if you stay awake long enough then I guess you can join in~" Nyotengu coos.

"That's better. Now come here~" Eliza commands.

The vampire receives not one, but two pairs of lips on hers as Nyotengu and Morrigan close in on her from both sides. It becomes a three-way kiss of passion as these seductive supernatural ladies indulge in the serenity of the night and their affections.

"Mmm... mmmph... we can go to that bar as many times as you want." Nyotengu declares. "But it's gonna be hard to find someone better than you girls~"

"Awwwwwww... you're too sweet, Nyo-sama~" Morrigan coos as she and Eliza crawl into her lap and rest on her bosom.

"I guess I'll keep you around then too. You've got other traits besides sweet blood~" Eliza giggles.

The three of them rest against the park bench, Eliza on one arm and Morrigan on the other. Nyotengu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling wealthy for having the affection of two beautiful creatures like herself.


End file.
